His Name is Zane
by frostbite64
Summary: This is my entry for Trinity.mistress.of.healing's competition. He isn't the Zane everyone knows as a hero. He's the evil Bizzaro Zane, and he is a threat to the ninja, but a part of him doesn't want to be evil. Can the real Zane find this part of him and show him the light? I do not own Ninjago
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Zane, and I have done terrible, terrible things. I'm not the Zane everyone knows; the caring hero. No, I'm the opposite of heroic. I was made of pure evil, which is shown by my red eyes and pale skin. To the rest of the world, I'm known as Bizzaro Zane, but 'Bizzaro' is just a title.

As for the things I've done, I've fought the ninja, and I am one of their greatest threats. During five of our fights, I've sent one to the hospital, nearly killing them. If that wasn't bad enough, I'm also a killer. I've taken the lives of nine innocent people, each one, slowly and painfully. I've destroyed buildings, taken hostages, and separated families.

I was made by Lord Garmadon, and like Zane. Zane the hero that everyone loved and who had hundreds of fangirls. I have his looks, apart from my eyes and skin, and his fighting style. I have no emotion and no will of my own, or at least I shouldn't. Garmadon created me, so he owns me, and can destroy me if he wants. I don't know how, but that's what he tells me. I am to do as he says. If he says fight, I fight. If he says kill, I kill. If he were to tell me to kill myself, I would kill myself, and I won't regret it.

It's not like I've never failed. I have failed, often. When I do, I'm whipped by Cole. Not the Cole that everyone knows as a hero. The Cole that is evil like me, pale skinned, and red-eyed. My back has scars. They will heal someday, hopefully. They won't if I keep getting whipped though. My scars won't heal if I'm whipped again and again, again. The first time the four of us failed was the time we attacked Darkley's. All of us lost our battle, and the ninja no longer knew we were alive. I was the first to be defeated, so I was blamed for the loss. I got three scars that night. I don't know how many scars I have. I don't touch them, because if I do, the pain becomes too much for me to handle. I lost track of the number of them around eleven. Of course, that was five months ago, three months after I was created. I probably have about thirty. Whenever the four of us fail, I'm always blamed, mainly because I'm still weak from being hurt the previous night. It's always my back, so at night I can't sleep on it. Even the softest touch will make it hurt as bad as if I'm being whipped again. I can't stand it, but if I cry, Cole calls me a baby and I'm whipped again.

I've always felt like there's a part of me that is yearning to be free. There's a part that hates this life. There's a part that wants me to escape. There's a part that cheering for the heroes. There's a part that wants to join them. But if I were to tell anyone, I'd be whipped again and again, again. So I push that feeling away, and I force myself to stay subject to Garmadon's power. I force myself to love this life. I force myself not to think about escape. I force myself to cheer for the villains. I force myself to be happy without joining the heroes. Eventually, I succeed in pushing that feeling back, and I'm proud to be evil.

My name is Zane, and I have done terrible, terrible things.

I have no regrets.

* * *

 **(A/N) So there's chapter one. That was the prologue, so it's shorter than the chapters will be. Chapter two will be up in one or two days. Thank you for doingthe competition,** **. .**

 **Until next time**

 **-Frostbite**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was a rainy day in Ninjago. It wasn't storming, just a small sprinkle that didn't keep the ninja from training. They were outside, and Zane was sparring Kai. Cole and Jay were about to, when Nya interrupted them.

"Hey guys, get in here." The ninja went in to the TV room, where the news was on. They were in the middle of a crime report.

"This is live footage from Ninjago City Bank. It appears the ninja are no longer protecting the city, but robbing it. Police have been unable to stop them. Three officers are at the hospital, in critical condition. There have fortunately been no deaths yet. The authorities will not reveal the identities of those hurt, but we'll keep you updated as we get more information. We know go to Cindy Millers at 154th street."

The scene cut to a reporter who was standing in the rain. "Thank you John. Here in the apartment building you see behind me, there has been a murder. A man was found with stab wounds in his back. There are no suspects yet, but one witness claimed to see a man about five and a half feet tall walk in the room. The man was skinny or pale, with blonde hair and white clothing. If you have any information on this person, please call the authorities."

"Hey Zane, you weren't at that building last night were you?" asked Cole, "I mean, that had to have been someone else, right?"

"I was here all night. Maybe the people currently robbing the bank are related to the murder. I believe we should be going, or the thieves might get away." The ninja all ran out the door of Dareth's dojo, and to the bank.

When they arrived, they saw that the robbers were the Bizzaro Ninja.

"Hey guys, do you think Zane's double was the one that made it into the apartment last night?" asked Kai. That made sense to the others, and they relaxed, relieved that their friend wasn't possibly a murderer. As soon as they got there, they were spotted, and the ninja each fought their respective double. They mimicked each other's movements, but the ninja had Lloyd on their side, and he was going around, landing blows on the Bizzaros. That was, until the serpentine showed up.

When they did, the Bizzaros all left, for reasons the ninja did not know. They were beating the snakes easily, and they didn't see what was coming until Zane sensed it.

"Lloyd, watch out behind you!" he yelled. The Green Ninja turned to see Bizzaro Zane with a bow in his hands, arrow knocked, and aimed right at him. Lloyd was frozen in fear as Zane released it. Zane knew he was close enough, and that he had to protect Lloyd, so he pushed him out of the way. The arrow hit the ninja of ice, and he fell unconscious.

From above, the bounty, which was controlled by Lord Garmadon, hovered about twenty feet above the ground. A ladder dropped down, and a snake yelled for them to get up. Both the serpentine and the doubles ran towards the ladder. Cole and Kai tried to stop them, especially when they realized that their doubles were dragging Zane's body as well, but the ladder was pulled up, and the Bounty left. Cole cursed, and the ninja stood there for a few minutes, before deciding that just standing there wouldn't help Zane, so they went back to the dojo.

On the bounty, about three hours later, Zane regained consciousness. He sat opened his eyes and realized that his hands were suspended in the air. He tried to pull them down, but they were shackled to the wall, above his head. The only other people in the room were his double and Bizzaro Cole. Cole held a whip in his hand, and was striking the red-eyed Zane. Zane cringed when he saw that.

"You stupid ninja; I tell you to get the Green Ninja, and you end up with the white one. Are you color blind or something?" The pale skinned Zane had curled up, and was trying to get Cole to stop, but he didn't. Ten whips, twenty, thirty; Zane couldn't watch anymore. He shut his eyes as he watched his double being hurt like that. Finally, it ceased, and Bizzaro Zane relaxed a bit, but was still in pain. The red-eyed ninja noted that Zane was awake, and pointed it out to Cole.

The leader of the evil team walked over to Zane, "So you thought that you would be able to protect the 'ultimate spinjutzu master', but with you being gone, who will protect him now?"

Zane wasn't about to show that he was afraid at the moment. "My friends will protect him. We are a team, and we will protect each other."

"Oh really?" asked 'Cole', "Then why didn't they protect you. You seemed to need help at the time." Zane tensed, and thought back to the fight they had earlier. He did, he realized, need help. He felt as if that made him weak, relying on his teammates. Shouldn't he be able to fight on his own after all? Quickly, Zane brushed that thought away almost right away. If they were a team, they should have each other's backs. Zane could rely on them, but the same couldn't be said for his double.

"Stay here and keep an eye on your friend here," said Bizzaro Cole, "I'm going to go find Garmadon, and ask him what to do now that you failed our mission."

"It wasn't my fault." muttered Bizzaro Zane, to quietly for his leader to hear, but Zane heard it just fine. Cole left and 'Zane' went and sat down, leaning his shoulders, not his back, against the wall, right next to where the real Zane was being held hostage. His eyes were shut with tears dripping down the sides of his face. His breathing was shallow and rapid, and Zane could see beads of sweat on his forehead. A part of Zane wanted to help, but he didn't know how he possibly could without attracting suspicion from his double.

Then Garmadon entered, followed by the other three Bizzaros. Garmadon glared coldly at the double of Zane and looked at the original white ninja.

"So, how did you end up here? Why did you get in the way of the arrow? I know he's the Green Ninja, but if it's your job to protect him, where were the others when Lloyd needed help. He can't possibly be that important to, he isn't to me."

"He's you son!" Zane said; he wasn't keeping his cool as much as he usually did.

"And one of us will end up killing the other in the final battle. If you were destined to do that to your family, would you really be so attached to him?"

"Yes I would. If I were you, I'd be doing anything to prevent the final battle."

"Well you're not me, and you didn't do your job either way."

"What do you mean?" Zane asked angrily. To answer his question, two serpentine walked in. Chained between them, was Lloyd. "L-Lloyd; what are you doing here?"

"I traded myself for you Zane. You're hurt, and you need the others to help you. He'll let you go, because he has what he needs now."

"That's the point!" Zane cried, "He has what he needs to stop the final battle. He'll win it without it ever taking place, because who's going to stop him? No one, you can't just make another Green Ninja Lloyd. You shouldn't have done it."

"You're right, I'm an idiot," Lloyd said quietly, so no one else could hear, "Could you get the others to help find me?" Zane nodded.

"What, you're planning on escape. Sorry, but that isn't happening." Garmadon said sneering. "And your friends have no hope, especially now that two of their teammates are prisoners."

"T-two; didn't you say you'd let Zane go?" Lloyd sputtered.

Garmadon smirked, "You can't trust everyone Lloyd; sometimes not even your own family. Cole, Jay, Kai, take him to the other cell. Zane, you better not let him escape." Both Zanes knew that 'him' was referring to Zane. As the others left, the evil blonde sighed as he hit his head against the wall softly. They sat like that for a while, before Zane broke the silence.

"Why?" He spoke so softly, Garmadon's creation barely heard him. He turned to the ninja of ice with a questioning look. "Why do you help them; I know you don't like it."

The double was silent and said, "Because I have to. I'm evil, and I'm proud to be. Garmadon won't be stopped, and I'll make sure of that."

Zane's answer came after a few seconds, "Zane, you are a liar. You lie to yourself. You may have been created to be evil, but you are less convincing that the skeletons we fought. I saw how you held the bow Zane, and I sensed Cole told you to shoot to kill. But you were aiming for the leg. You aren't as evil as you think Zane, and the sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll truly see the light."

"Hey Zane, dinner's here and you're going to miss it if you don't hurry, said Jay's double. The Bizzaro Zane stood, but before he left, he looked at Zane. The chains around his arms were very tight; they were making his hands turn purple from the loss of blood circulation. Zane's double loosened the chains slightly, and then walked out the door.

* * *

 **(A/N) So that's the fist actual chapter (I don't count the prologue.) I hope you liked it. . , I really love your stories, and this competition, so thanks again for doing it. The next chapter will be up (hopefully) in a day or two. And if you read my other stories, I'm almost done with the next chapter of The False Prince.**

 **Also, guest that told me it sounded like the Teen Titans episode, Aftershock Part Two, I knew the intro sounded familiar, but I couldn't place where it was from, so thanks for the review. I really appreciate reviews, so I really would like some.**

 **Until next time**

 **-Frostbite**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zane watched his double leave, with a smile on his face. He knew that he was getting closer to getting him to see the light. As to getting out of where he was, Zane had no idea how to escape whatsoever. Sure, his hands were no longer purple from loss of blood circulation, but he still couldn't slip his fingers out. He sighed and lay back against the walls. Zane slid his eyes shut, and rested.

He didn't know how long he was sleeping, but it was light outside when he woke up. Bizzaro Jay walked in with some sort of food, but whatever it was, Zane was certain Cole could have made duck chowder better than it. "Not hungry," he mumbled, "No way to eat it anyway," he said, referring to his arms being chained.

"Fine, don't eat, see if I care," said 'Jay'. He turned and walked out. Zane sighed, and wondered what to do all day, he was bored.

"Hey Cole," yelled the red-eyed Jay, "The robot won't eat."

"Garmadon said he'd be certain to listen; I guess he was captured before, and he listened, and did whatever Garmadon told him to do."

"Well, obviously, something has changed. Hey! What if Zane had talked to the robot, and told him not to eat for some reason?"

"Most likely; get over here Zane!" Garmadon's pale-skinned servant looked up from a book that he was reading and stood, walking over to his leader, not blinking or breathing at all.

"Yes Cole; is something wrong?" he asked.

"No," 'Cole' said sarcastically, "We just wanted to tell you how amazing you are! Of course something's wrong you idiot. The robot won't eat! He keeps saying that he isn't hungry. Garmadon's going to kill us!"

"So why are you mad at me?"

"Because I bet you were the one who told him not to!"

"Cole, that wasn't me. I don't know what you're talking abo-!" There was a large crack, as a whip hit 'Zane' on the back. He bent over, trying to get Cole to stop. But it didn't work, the hits kept coming. Tears leapt to his eyes as one hit a scar that was already on his back.

"Cole… please… st-stop!"

"Stand up and just take your punishment; stop being a baby." Slowly, Bizzaro Zane stood, turning to face Cole. He had made his decision. Zane was basically telling his he could chose his side, and he had. When Cole's arm came forward again, 'Zane' slid to the left, and grabbed the whip when it had slowed down enough.

"How dare you interfere with your own punishment?" Cole asked, furious that someone below him was trying to fight him.

"Just leave me alone," Zane's double said. His leader tried to pull it out of his hand, but he held it firmly. "I thought Garmadon said we should be strong, but you are very weak Cole," he said, smirking. Cole's double cursed a few times, and dropped the whip, leaving.

The red-eyed blonde stood up slowly. His hands were shaking, but he was happy. He had finally fought back against one of the people keeping him in this terrible life, and won. He knew that he'd pay for it later, but he didn't care.

"Zane!" Garmadon yelled, "I need you here right now." Bizzaro Zane stood and walked to the Bounty's deck, where his master stood.

"It's a job for you, okay? Don't screw it up, or you know that I won't be happy. There's a big fancy dinner in the building in Ninjago city on 155th street. I forgot the building's name, but it's where the mayor works. I need you to go ahead of the rest and secure the back entrance; you'll see it when you get there. Anyway, secure it for the other three, who will be coming thirty minutes after you."

"Yes Master Garmadon." Bizzaro Zane said. He looked off the edge of the Bounty, and saw that he was above Ninjago city. He slid one foot over the side of the Bounty, then the other, so he was sitting on the railing.

"Oh, and Zane, I need to tell you one more thing."

"Yes Master Garmadon?"

"Don't blow it for the rest of your team."

"Yes Master Garmadon." And with that he jumped off of the Bounty, pulling the hood of his gi up as he fell.

There was a swimming pool near the building, and it was closed (it was early spring after all) so 'Zane' landed in it. He swan back up to the top, and jumped over the fence closing the pool in. He took his gi's hood off as he looked for the street. He found the building with all the cars by it, and pulled his hood up as he ran inside.

When he got in, the dinner had already started, and it was the kind of dinner where it was considered rude to be late. So when he entered the room where everyone was eating, everyone was staring at him (although that could be because he was wearing a ninja gi.)

"Um… hi," he started, "This is going to sound crazy, but in about twenty minutes, there are going to be three people here, three really bad people. And their supposed to kill everyone they can, so if you guys would leave, I'd really appreciate it."

It would be a lie to say that it didn't take him the next fifteen minutes to convince everyone to leave, but eventually, he was able to get every single person to leave. Bizzaro Zane smiled, happy that he had saved lives, and went to the back exit. About five minutes later, the other three ran into the alleyway where he was waiting.

"There's no one here," said the white ninja.

"Yeah right," said the red ninja.

"Well if there were people here, wouldn't you see bodies lying around, or at least blood somewhere?"

"I guess I would," said Cole's double. The four of them walked back and jumped onto the ladder lowered from the Bounty before it flew away. They explained what happened to Garmadon, and went inside. As they went in, they heard Garmadon's voice.

"Try to get the robot to eat. I got my son to."

"Yes Master Garmadon," they chorused.

"Dibs on not doing it!"

"No way!"

"Not me!"

"Fine; I will," said Zane's double. The others nodded as he left.

Zane's head perked up the second the door opened. He was extremely bored, and was unsure if he would ever get out. When he saw his double walk in with another bowl of food, he shut his eyes.

"Don't even try, because I'm not eating it."

The red-eyed ninja looked at the blue-eyed ninja, and sighed. "Look, Zane, you told me that I could fight for whichever side I wanted, but you wanted me to fight for the light. I am fighting. I probably saved the lives of at least fifty people today, and I'm done helping Garmadon. So yeah, I'm fighting, but what about you? Are you going to just die of starvation?"

"If it comes to that, yes I will."

"You know what Zane? I can't believe you. I mean, seriously, you told me to fight for the light, but you should at least fight for your life. If you do, maybe you're more likely to save Lloyd."

Zane sighed and told his double he'd eat it. The ninja of ice was right, it was worse than Cole's duck chowder, but he chocked it down, leaning forward, and supporting the bowl on his knees. Then he kicked it back to 'Zane'.

"I'm sorry that I've fought you guys all my life."

"It's fine."

"Is there any way I could make up for it?"

"Why not help Lloyd and I escape?"

"We could never beat them though. How are we supposed to fight them? There are too many serpentine, and then there's Garmadon and the other doubles."

Zane shut his eyes, thinking. He thought about in and then his eyes shot open. "Hey Zane, you remember all those times we fought each other; how neither of us could land a hit without help?"

"Yeah, I remember; why?"

"Think about it. If we're powerful rivals, won't that make us an even stronger team?"

"You're right!" The double Zane smiled, "Tonight I can get Lloyd over here and we can make a plan." He picked the locks on Zane's chains, and left, locking the door, but just from the outside.

* * *

 **(A/N) So there's chapter 2. I hope you liked it. The next one will hopefully be up tomorrow. I really love reviews, so please write one for me.**

 **Until next time**

 **-Frostbite**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lloyd hated himself. He had completely screwed up. He, the Green Ninja, had tried to trade himself for a friend with his father. But he should have known his father, and that he wouldn't really accept his offer. Now both he and Zane were going to die. He had been told by the evil Cole that in exactly one week, he was going to be killed, right after he watched Zane die, slowly and painfully. Lloyd wished there was some way the two of them would get back home, or that Kai, Cole, and Jay would find them.

Every day, he was given two meals, if he could call them meals. He'd rather eat Cole's violet berry soup. If the ninja did end up finding them, he would gladly eat it. The chains on his wrists had probably made his hands purple, but he didn't know for sure due to the fact that he was blindfolded. He couldn't yell for help because he was gagged except for when he was given food, but he was too hungry then to yell for help.

When he heard the door open he figured it was probably evening, but he wasn't hungry. He usually got hungry after about an hour, and he had eaten that morning. Being blindfolded 24/7, he didn't know the exact time, but he didn't think it was evening. Whoever was in the room usually took the gag off, but not the blindfold, so Lloyd was surprised when the blindfold was removed, then followed by the gag. He wasn't used to the light, so the person in there with him waited for his eyes to adjust to the light. When they did, he recognized the person as Bizzaro Zane, who was the only double to never come with his meals; Lloyd knew that because the others were all very loud.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked when he didn't see any food.

"Your execution has come early. Master Garmadon wishes for me to kill you now."

"What?"

"I said your execution has come early. Master Garmadon wishes for me to kill you now."

"That's not what I meant." Zane's double ignored him, and tossed Lloyd over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

"We are headed for the place I'm going to kill you," said the red-eyed ninja. He opened the door and walked down the hallway. There were a few serpentine nearby, but 'Zane' assured them that it was on "Master Garmadon's wishes," although in reality, Lord Garmadon had no clue that this was going on.

"Wait a minute; how long have I been here?"

"Three days."

"I wasn't supposed to be killed for a week!"

"Due to present circumstances, Master Garmadon wishes for you to be executed right now."

"Present circumstances?" thought Lloyd, "That must mean Cole, Kai, and Jay are all here!" Then out loud he yelled, "Kai! Jay! Co-"

Zane's double had his hand over the Green Ninja's mouth. "Shut up or I tell the serpentine to kill your robot friend." Lloyd obeyed, and stopped yelling.

'Zane' was only holding Lloyd in one hand, so the other unlocked the door of a room he reached. Lloyd looked up and saw Zane shackled to the wall the same way Lloyd was earlier.

"What now? You're making him watch me die, or do I watch him die first?"

"Lloyd, stop, it's just an act," the red-eyed ninja said, but Lloyd wasn't listening. The Green Ninja had wiggled out of his grasp, and was attacking 'Zane'. He tackled the evil ninja to the ground and was trying to keep him from getting up.

While all of that was going on, Zane had picked the locks on his chains, and stood. He grabbed Lloyd around the waist and pulled him back.

"No, don't hurt him Lloyd! He's on our side, and he isn't trying to kill you. There were most likely serpentine outside the door and he needed a reason to get you out of there!"

Lloyd glared at Zane, "How can you trust him. For all we know, he's lying!"

"He's also the only way we're going to have a chance at getting out of here," Zane said calmingly. Then he quietly added, "I don't completely trust him either, but if he does turn against us, the two of us can take him." Lloyd seemed fine with that, although Zane was lying; he really did trust his double.

"So, how are we getting out of here?" Lloyd asked.

Zane spoke up. "I say we just go out, get as far as we can without getting spotted. If we escape, that's good for us. If not, we know how to fight."

"That's a horrible plan!" Lloyd said.

"Alright, Bizzaro Zane can go out first, and make sure that the path's clear," Zane said.

"It still will never work."

"And why won't it work, Lloyd? What's wrong with the plan?" Lloyd thought for a few moments before saying that it would be fine. 'Zane' tossed an apple to each of them, telling them to eat it, so they'd be ready to fight. When they finished, the red-eyed ninja poked his head out the door, and silently left the room, walking down the hallway. About three minutes later, he came back, and whispered to them.

"The coast is clear guys; let's go."

* * *

 **(A/N) So that the next chapter. I have two more chapters, and the next one will hopefully have more action in it. Anyway, it will be done by July 8th, the contest deadline. Also, please review, I love getting those.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Frostbite**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Hi! I decided to do an author's note first this time. I got a confused review asking why Bizzaro Zane was on the ninjas' side. I really should have explained this before, but here's some information. The story takes place between Child's Play and Wrong Place, Wrong Time (episodes 18 and 19.) It's basically a what if the Bizzaro Ninja survived Double Trouble. It's a what if Bizzaro Zane began to wonder if he was helping the wrong side. So, now that I told you that, maybe the story will make more sense.**

* * *

Lloyd was expecting to run into serpentine almost right after beginning their escape, but they didn't. They were able to make it all the way to the outside deck, before they were spotted by Bizzaro Jay. Almost immediately, the other doubles were standing there.

"So you actually thought you'd get out?" Cole's double asked, "Well you can't win. It's four on two anyway."

"I sense you may want to recount Cole, I believe it's three on three," said 'Zane', crossing his arms. Bizzaro Cole actually counted out all of them before turning back to the red-eyed ninja.

"What the heck are you talking about? There are four of us, and two of them."

Zane's double put on an expression of fake confusion, "How about I count? Let's see; you, Jay, and Kai are on your side, and Zane, Lloyd, and I are on this side."

"Wait, you're with them? Traitor!" yelled the red-eyed Jay. The six ninja got into fighting stances, and prepared for a battle.

Right away, it was clear that Zane's assumption on his teamwork with his double was correct; they were, together, nearly unbeatable. The two of them went back to back, and as the doubles attacked, they fought back. Where one of them was weak, the other was strong. If one of them was left vulnerable, the other would cover them. Bizzaro Cole had called for the serpentine to back them up, and Lloyd fought the snakes, beating them easily.

The first to attack him was a Constrictai. Lloyd jumped over him, and threw him over his shoulder, knocking him into another one of his kind. A Fangpyre and a Hypnobrai ran at him from either side. He jumped over them, and they hit each other. Two more Fangpyre were knocked unconscious after being hit by throwing stars. The Fangpyre Lloyd had jumped over had been grabbed by the green ninja, and was thrown at a Venomari, who fell. Lloyd realized that that was Acidicus, and his tail caused a few other snakes to stumble, buying Lloyd some recovery time. They battle raged on for another thirty minutes. Most of the serpentine had given up, and the Bizzaro ninja (besides 'Zane') were on the ground, unconscious. Lloyd and both Zanes were breathing hard, finally getting the chance to rest.

Without warning, Pythor and Skales slithered up behind Lloyd. The only one to see this was the red-eyed Zane, who threw the original Zane at them. Zane figured out what his double was doing, and was able to knock them out of the outside deck. Lloyd was relieved and thanked 'Zane' and apologized for not trusting him at first.

"Zane, what are you doing? I thought I could trust you!" yelled Lord Garmadon, who was walking onto the deck, holding the Mega Weapon in both his right hands. "You're helping the wrong side, fool!"

"No I'm not, Garmadon," said the red-eyed ninja, "For the first time in my life, I realize that I'm helping the right side. You can't stop me from choosing my life! You may have created me, but you do not own me!"

Garmadon glared, and then grinned, evilly. "I may not be able to stop you from choosing your side, Zane, but I can stop all three of you from ever leaving here. I have the Mega Weapon you know."

Fear spread across the faces of the three heroes. Garmadon gripped the Mega Weapon tighter, shut his eyes, and said, "I wish to create something to keep the nin-"

That was as far as he got before he felt his weapon being ripped out of his hands. He clutched it with all four of his hands, but the other person wouldn't let go. Lord Garmadon opened his eyes to see Bizzaro Zane, his own creation, holding onto the other end of his weapon. But just like when one of the pirates when he tried to take it from Garmadon, 'Zane' was slowly fading away. He was dying, but still he kept pulling. He wasn't about to give up.

"What are you doing foolish ninja? Don't you get it? The power is too much for you. The dark power is spreading through your veins, and it will kill you."

"I…know. The power…in me at the…time…will give…me...enough strength to keep you from ever using this again. You won't hurt… anyone else with this…Garmadon!" said Zane's double. He was starting to shake from the power.

Suddenly, the power building up inside him was getting strong enough. In one fluid motion, 'Zane' pulled the weapon out of Lord Garmadon's four hands, and threw it into the air.

"How far do you think it went Zane?" Lloyd asked the nindroid.

"It went out of orbit," Zane answered, but kept his gaze on his double, who was, about to die. Zane ran forward, kicking Garmadon solidly in the stomach, and knocking him unconscious. He turned to 'Zane' and walked over to his side.

"Why?" the ninja of ice asked, so quietly that his double almost couldn't hear. "Why did you do that? I sense a part of you didn't want to."

"Because another part of me wanted to," answered Bizzaro Zane.

"Did you know you were going to die? You probably did, so why did you do that?"

There are some people in this world who are worth dying for, Zane. Not many, but still some. The Mega Weapon created me, so it seems fair that it destroyed me as well as I destroyed it. Zane, I know I was a criminal nearly all of my life, but will you please remember me as a hero and a friend?"

"No," said Zane, "I will remember you as a hero and a brother."

A small smile spread on 'Zane's' face, "Thank you, brother."

Zane smiled back, "No, thank you, brother."

"So, until next time, Zane?" asked Zane's double.

Zane nodded, "Yes, until next time, Zane."

And as Zane spoke those words, his double faded away from existence.

Zane and Lloyd eventually made it back to the other ninja. Lloyd moved on and eventually Zane did to. But the nindroid always remembered to red-eyed and pale skinned man who had saved his life, multiple times.

About two years later, Zane died. The ninja had gone to space, to keep other nindroids from reaching the golden weapons. They failed, and the ninjas' enemy, the Overlord, had made golden armor out of them. The ninja, Sensei Wu, and Garmadon, who was now good, were trying to beat the Overlord. However, all of them, besides Zane, had been caught by the Overlord, tangled in a golden web. Zane had grabbed onto the golden armor, and had used that to get the energy needed to freeze the Overlord, killing both of them in the process.

From there, Zane had ended up in the digiverse, where he had contacted the girl he loved, Pixal. He was surprised that his double's spirit had also ended up in the digiverse. Neither of them knew how that happened, because the digiverse wasn't around during Bizzaro Zane's life, but they were both happy to see each other again.

Eventually, the Titanium Ninja was created, and no one, besides the two Zanes (and the author) knows which Zane was reborn.

As long as you don't tell anyone, and if I can trust you, I'll tell you which it was. It's both of them. They share a body, and get along better than anyone else would. That is why the Titanium Ninja talks to himself so often. When he does, the two of them are having a conversation.

Eventually Pixal ended up in the head of the Titanium Ninja. She was shocked, but accepted it, and the three of them were an amazing team.

Someday, maybe Pixal and the two Zanes will split into separate bodies. But no one knows for sure, because no one can predict the future. Zane couldn't, because then he would have known that he would have an enemy that became his greatest friend.

* * *

 **(A/N) And here's another authors note. The story will have another chapter, even though this one seems like an ending. The chapter is an epilogue that is Zane's reflection on the events that had taken place. Please review. The story will be done in one or two days, so in time for the contest deadline.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Frostbite**


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

 _His name was Zane, and he had don terrible, terrible things._

 _He wasn't the Zane everyone knows as a hero. No that is me. He was the Zane who other people, including himself, would say was the opposite of heroic. He was the Bizzaro Zane, created by Garmadon, and made of pure evil._

 _He was gifted, knowing a powerful fighting style, and cursed with it as well. For with that power, he knew only evil, and that corrupted him. He was a dangerous enemy, but an even better friend. He fought against us, for Garmadon, but he was his creator, and Zane knew only evil, so he can not be blamed._

 _And he is one of the bravest people I know._

 _But he turned against Garmadon, and found the light. He learned that his power in fighting could be used for good, not just evil like he was made for. He helped me and my brother escape, but he made a huge sacrifice. He gave his life, and I can never repay him for that._

 _I am a robot, or nindroid as my brothers call me. I do not know if he was human, a robot, or something else entirely. But I will remember him as a brother, maybe more of a brother than me. I stayed back and let him die for me. What kind of brother am I?_

Zane sat in the room he shared with his brothers. He felt out of place. A week ago, his double had died to save him and Lloyd. The nindroid felt as if it was his fault for not helping when he knew his assistance could have saved him.

Zane laid his head back on his pillow and sighed. The other ninja were all playing video games, or three of them were. Cole wasn't. The ninja of earth walked into their bedroom, and sat on his bunk. He didn't even look at Zane, just pulled out a book, and started reading it, but Zane knew what he was doing. He was going to wait until Zane stopped paying attention to him, and then he'd try to get Zane to talk about something. Zane sighed, and looked over to Cole.

"Alright Cole, what do you want to ask me?" said Zane, sitting up, and turning his body so his feet were on the floor.

"Who said I didn't just want a break from the others?"

Zane crossed him arms. "Cole, I'm smarter than that. I know that you want me to tell you something, and it's usually something I won't want to discuss, so what is it?"

"Yeah, you always were the smart one. What do you think Zane? It's been a week since your double died. What's the big deal? He was trying to kill you! Don't you remember the bow and arrow? Why have you been so distant lately? I'm the team leader, Zane, so I want to know why the brother I count on to stay focused the most is acting so… weird."

Zane shut his eyes, and sighed. He took a deep breath, and explained everything. Everything from the arrow, to escaping, to the mega weapon; Cole listened to it, and was shocked that something that Garmadon created was able to switch sides so easily.

"I just stood there while he died," Zane said, he felt tears welling up inside him. "I just stood there. I let him die, Cole. If I had helped, he'd still be here. It's my fault that he's gone. How would you feel if you did that?" Cole walked over to the other bunk and sat down next to Zane.

"Well, I'm not really good at this stuff, but you can't blame yourself Zane," Cole said. "You can't blame yourself. I mean, you can't be certain that helping him would have saved them. I mean, what's the probability that getting him away from the mega weapon would have saved his live?"

Zane paused. "Approximately 89.746%; so I would've probably saved him."

Cole mentally face-palmed, "Yeah, but remember when you tell us the probability of success during battle is usually less than twenty percent, so don't we usually beat the odds. Wouldn't that make him more likely to die?"

"No," said Zane, "Because those are independent events. One of those events has no effect on the other. It's still just as likely to happen. I would have saved him Cole, and that's that."

Cole sighed and said, "Zane, it was his choice."

"But saving him would have been my choice!"

"Zane, do you think he would like to die knowing that you felt guilty?"

"If I had helped him, I wouldn't feel guilty at all!"

Cole put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Zane, do you remember when your double was going to shoot Lloyd? You got in the way, and nearly died. What if you did? Would you like to die knowing Lloyd spent the rest of his life feeling guilty?"

"I didn't die, so that would never happen."

"It's hypothetical, Zane."

"Oh."

"So say you did."

"You did."

Cole sighed. "That wasn't what I meant."

"Oh… sorry."

"You know Zane, you shouldn't apologize so often."

"Sorry."

"You just apologized again."

"Sor-… okay."

"So if you did, and Lloyd felt guilty, what would you say to him?"

"Nothing; I'd be dead."

"Okay, so if you were able to talk to him, somehow, what would you say?"

"I'd tell him that it was my choice, and mine alone. He didn't tell me to do it, so it's my fault, not his."

"Isn't that exactly what happened with you and your double?"

"Yes, but…but…oh," Zane said, finally realizing what Cole had been trying to tell him.

"So now do you see that you can't blame yourself?"

"Yeah, thanks Cole."

"No problem Zane. Do you want to come join us, we're playing video games together, but you know that new game Jay got yesterday, I forgot what it was called."

"No."

"Oh, well anyway, there's this one level we're stuck on and we're wondering if you could beat it."

"Um… that's fine; I'm happy to," Zane said standing. You go ahead. I'll be there in a minute." Cole walked out. Zane picked up his journal. He had nearly reached the end of the book. With only two lines left on the last page he wrote something before going to join his brothers. He tossed the journal onto his bunk, and it lay open on the last page. On the bottom two lines had newer writing on it.

 _His name was Zane, and he had done terrible and wonderful things._

 _I hope he had no regrets._

* * *

 **(A/N) So there's my entry for** **. 's competition; I hope you liked it. Please review, I love getting those.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Frostbite**


End file.
